The Queen comes home
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Klaus and Hope are eating beignets when Klaus gets the surprise of a lifetime.


So I got this idea after watching the sneak peek from last nights episode of Klaus and Hope being adorable and eating beignets.

Klaus is sitting in the courtyard with Hope on his lap and they are eating beignets. "Have I ever told you the story of my first beignet"

Hope shakes her head " I haven't you are in for a treat."

He picks Hope off his lap and places her in the chair they were sitting in " A long time ago three French nuns came here to New Orleans wanting a fresh start they marched into the courtyard and presented uncle Elijah and I these sugar coated pastries we were transfixed with them we set them up quite well."

Hope looks up at her father " Why did they come to you?"

Klaus bends down in front of his seven year old daughter " There was a time we were regarded as royalty so much I was a king making you a princess."

"Every king and little princess need a loving queen."

Klaus and hope look at the entrance of the courtyard and see a young blonde woman leaning against the gates. " Hello love."

The woman smiles and hugs Klaus who kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear " I've missed you."

The woman smiles into his neck and whispers " I've missed you too. Thank you for letting me have that time to figure out what I wanted."

Klaus nods " Of course anything for you."

Dad who is this?"

Klaus still holding on to the woman looks down at Hope's curious look " This is Caroline Forbes. She is a very close friend."

" Nice to meet you Hope I've heard so much about you."

Hope smiles at her and offers her a beignet from the overflowing table of them. Caroline smiles and takes it " Oh god these are so good."

Both Klaus and Hope smile at the blonde " I said the same thing when I had one a couple minutes ago."

Hope looks up at her dad who is smiling at the blonde who is eating the beignet " How long have you know my dad?"

Caroline wipes her mouth of powered sugar and bends down to be eye to eye to Hope " A couple years. Do you want to know a secret Hope."

Hope nods and Caroline smiles she turns to Klaus who is smiling at them both " Klaus this is a secret please leave I don't want you to know this."

Klaus actually looks shocked that Caroline is telling him to leave. " I will be inside if you need me."

When he is inside and Caroline is certain he can't hear them she whispers in Hope's ear " Your dad loves me and I love him. That's why I'm here to tell him do you want help me tell him."

Hope smiles at Caroline and nods and whispers in her ear " You could tell him over a romantic dinner here in the courtyard."

 **Xxx**

That afternoon Klaus hears noises coming from the courtyard and goes to investigate and sees a couple guys cleaning the courtyard and lights being strung up on the balcony " What is going on?"

He finds Caroline and Hope in the middle of the chaos talking with each other. " What are you two doing?"

Hope looks up at her dad " It's a surprise dad trust me your going to love it."

"Love you've been here for a couple hours and you and Hope are already bonded which I love but you two are keeping secrets from me."

Caroline smiles at Klaus " Like Hope said your going to love it."

 **Xxx**

Klaus is in the dining room drinking some blood he got from someone on the street when Hope comes in " Dad we need to get you ready for the surprise."

Klaus puts his blood down and raises his eyes " What surprise?"

Hope takes her dads hand and drags him to his room " Do you have a suit?"

Klaus nods. " Can you put it on and meet me in the dining room please."

Klaus looks confused but does as Hope asks and when he gets to the dining room Hope is waiting for him. " You look very nice follow me."

 **Xxx**

Klaus follows Hope to the doors to go out to the courtyard she opens them and the courtyard is pitch black.

Hope takes her bracelet off and flicks her wrist and the courtyard is lit up from the candle path to a table in the middle of the courtyard and Caroline in a long red dress standing next to the table. There are twinkling lights strung in the balcony also illuminating the courtyard and a circle of candles off to the side of the table. Klaus is speechless and Hope smiles up at her dad " Go."

Klaus kisses Hope on the head. And walks over to Caroline " You look heavenly love."

Caroline smiles at him " Thank you, you look very handsome."

Hope from inside snaps her fingers and music starts playing in the courtyard. " You you want to dance love."

Caroline nods and takes his hand. He brings to a circle of candles which is designed as the dance floor. " You and Hope did a marvelous job decorating the courtyard."

Caroline looks up at him " Thank you, you are probably wondering why I'm here."

" The thought did cross my mind but if you were in trouble you would of already told me."

Caroline nods " Your right, and I'm not in any trouble. Over the last couple of years I've realized that you brought meaning to my life and joy and the last seven years without you I've felt lonely and nobody can understand me like you can. What I'm trying to say is I love you."

Klaus smiles down at her " I love you too."

Caroline leans up and kisses him.

" If you want you can live here with me and Hope."

Caroline smiles up at him " My bags are in the car."

"Welcome home my love." Klaus smiles down at her and kisses her. He loves her so much and with his daughter and Caroline his life is complete.


End file.
